Avengers Are People Too
by dftbawkward9
Summary: This is a series of one-shots on the Avengers' life in Avengers Tower. Set sort of post-AOU, but all of the Avengers who supposedly left at the end of AOU are still in the tower, as well as the new additions? Idk it's kinda somewhere in there I guess. Rated T for language mostly. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! Thanks for deciding to read this! So Buzzfeed posted an article called, "48 Things the Avengers Have Absolutely Done in Their Spare Time." I'm sure most people read it as a simple list, but I read it as 48 one-shot prompts. Obviously. So, I'm going to write a one-shot based on all of these prompts. I'll put a link below if you want to see all the prompts, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Also! If you have a request for a one-shot that you would like me to write, leave me a review with the prompt and I'll write it ASAP! If I'm in the middle of a series of prompts that kind of go together, I'll probably wait until after that, but I will do it! At some point! :)**

 **I'll try to update as often as I can, although when school starts I don't know how much that will be. But! Until then! Here's some one-shots for you! xoxoxo**

 **Link to the BuzzFeed article:** **kmallikarjuna/avengers-domestic-fluff-kills-me#.kbK2vX2jR**


	2. Who Knew They Were Trekkies?

**Prompt #1. Tony and Bruce fight about who the best Star Trek captain is.**

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon in the Avengers Tower. The Avengers were around the tower doing various activities; they had recently returned from a rather grueling 0-8-4 recovery in Baghdad, so they'd been given a much-needed day off.

Steve wandered into the lab to see Bruce hard at work on a project, tinkering with it while squinting at some schematics on the table. Steve rapped his knuckles on the door lightly to alert the scientist of his presence.

Bruce turned his head slightly and smiled when he saw who was visiting him. "Good afternoon, Steve! How has your day off been so far?"

"It's been very relaxing, Dr. Banner," Steve replied. "I'd ask you the same thing, but it appears that the phrase "day off" isn't in your vocabulary." He nodded towards the bot Bruce had been taking apart and chuckled.

Bruce laughed right along with him. "I like to keep myself busy," he said as he gestured around the room. "There's a lot to be done; after all, science doesn't take a day off." He took his glasses off and set them on the table next to him. "Anyway, what can I do for you?"

Steve pulled a small ratty notebook out of his sweatshirt pocket. He flipped to a page and handed it to Banner. There were many movies, historical events, TV shows, musicians, and fast food chains written on the page, but they were all crossed out. All except for one.

 _Star Trek_

Bruce looked at Steve quizzically. "What's this?"

"It's a list of everything I missed," Steve replied. "When you're frozen for 70 years, you tend to miss a lot of important stuff. Whenever something came up that seemed important or something that somebody said I just HAD to watch or read or hear, I wrote it down. This is the last one on my list right now."

Bruce nodded. "Makes sense. But what's your question?"

"I looked up Star Trek, and it came up with a lot of results. Movies, TV shows, hell I think there was a theatre production in there. I don't know where to start," Steve said. "You're into that kind of thing, right? What should I start with?"

Bruce smiled. "You have to start with Next Generation. Captain Picard is the best captain of all time, hands down. Tony will tell you differently, but believe me, Tony is wrong."

"Tony Stark is never wrong," the man announced as he strode into the room carrying a bag of Chinese takeout and one of his handheld tablets. He placed them both on a relatively empty table and grabbed a takeout box from the top of the bag. He popped it open, grabbed some chopsticks, and walked over next to Bruce. "What in the world could I possibly be wrong about?" he smirked as he shoved some chow mein into his mouth, sucking a dangling strand through his teeth.

Bruce said nothing, not wanting to start this argument again, but Steve, unbeknownst to this longstanding feud, remarked, "I need to watch Star Trek and Bruce was just telling me that Captain Picard is the best captain."

Tony's eyes widened as he choked on his noodles, sending a chunk of food flying to the floor. "No! No! There is no way that Picard is better than Captain James T. Kirk!" he screeched, slamming his lunch down onto a table.

"Here we go," Bruce mumbled.

"Who was the youngest Captain in all of Starfleet? Captain James Kirk! Who bent the rules around when it meant saving himself and his crew? Captain James Kirk! Who led his troops directly into the danger instead of watching idly by and giving orders instead? Captain James Kirk! I don't see how there's any competition at all!"

"Yes, but Captain Picard thought logically. He didn't just throw his troops into battle whenever he felt like it, he thought through the possible outcomes and made his best decision based on logic," Bruce replied. "And even though he actually thought through things, he still took opportunities when they arose and he made sure that they didn't let a good shot at victory pass them by."

"Bullshit! I call bullshit!" Tony screamed. He then proceeded to go into a surprisingly detailed rant as to how Captain Picard wasn't as good as Bruce made him out to be. Bruce, while keeping his cool much better than Tony, was also arguing back, bringing up specific instances when Picard was much better than Kirk.

Steve, while amused at how defensive they both were of their respective captains, decided it was best to let them have their space. He stepped out of the lab and into the hallway, where Natasha was passing by with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell are those two bickering about now? They better not bring another psychopathic android to life in this tower, or so help me…" she trailed off, looking up at Steve for an answer to her question.

"I asked Bruce what version of Star Trek to watch, and they don't seem to agree on which on that should be," Steve replied.

Natasha slowly buried her face in her hands and let out a low growl. She moved towards the lab door and swung it open.

"For the last time, the best Star Trek captain of all time was Janeway from the Voyager series," she hollered. The arguing in the lab silenced as their attention turned to the redhead in the doorway. "I don't know how many times I have to remind you that she kicked more ass than both of your boys combined and you know it. Stop trying to poison this poor man with the most mainstream answers possible and own up to the fact that you, along with many other Star Trek fanboys, are very wrong."

The lab remained silent, most likely from shock, as Natasha closed the door. "Come on," she said to Steve as she motioned down the hallway. "It's all on Netflix." She walked down the hallway, a confused Steve following close behind.


End file.
